1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a wheelchair provided with a legrest, in particular a legrest provided with a calfrest. Such wheelchairs are known.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the known wheelchairs, the legrest usually comprises a frame part which is connected centrally to the wheelchair or on two sides, and which is provided with a footrest and calfrest, reaching from the frame part as far as in front of a seat of the wheelchair. Such a legrest contributes to a comfortable support of the legs of the user seated in the wheelchair, but upon a transfer of this user in and from the wheelchair it forms an inconvenient obstacle.
It has already been proposed to design the or each legrest to be pivotable so that prior to a transfer, it can temporarily be pivoted sideways. The legs of the user seated in the wheelchair are then to be lifted from of the path of travel of the calfrest pivoting by. This leads to a very uncomfortable sitting posture that requires substantial physical effort from the user and/or his assistant.